Don't Sing to Stars
by blackraven88
Summary: Kristen Conlon, Gabe Dameon, and Emma Robertson are about to begin on a crazy adventure. From a small orphanage in Texas, to Disney World, and then to worlds that they never imagined existed, the trio will have to learn how to work as a team, and learn something along the way.
1. A Need for A Change

**This will be the only story I'll be writing for this archive. I'm writing this to remind myself of my childhood, because age is just a number and I'll write what I feel like writing. I already have the first 3 (including this one) chapters written, so tell me if you want me to continue. If not, I'll just turn it into a oneshot with a different ending.**

Chapter 1: When You Wish Upon A Star

It was nighttime for the kids in Miss Kathy's Small Orphanage for Children, and for everyone else in the town for that matter. All the lights were out, but the orphanage's distinctive crooked roof in the dark was like a warning for kids in the orphanage who stayed outside past curfew. They would be punished, that's for sure.

Inside the orphanage, Kristen Conlon was tucking Emma Robertson into bed. They weren't sisters, but they were rather close. The same couldn't be said for their ages: Kristen was 14, and Emma was 6.

"Kristen, please tell me another story," Emma whispered.

"Are you sure, Emma? I think I've told you all the bedtime stories I know," Kristen replied skeptically.

"Why don't you make up a story ever? If you did that, then we wouldn't ever run out of stories!" Emma was practically bouncing in her bed.

"I don't know, Em. I guess I'm just not creative enough. Besides, you can make one up yourself. You know that all stories have happy endings," Kristen gave a wan smile.

"Shut up. They don't. If you're right, then where the hell is my happy ending? Face it you two, our happy endings died with our parents." This new voice belonged to Gabriel "Gabe" Dameon, who was 11 years old.

"Gabe, please just go back to bed, and don't swear in front of the little girl!" Kristen yelled. "We all suffered through our parents' deaths, and she's so small. Let her believe in happy endings for just a little longer!"

"Fine, but when reality strikes, she'll know it. Life's no fairytale. It's better to learn that early."

Gabe stalked off to his bed in anger and disgust.

"Is it true, Kristen? Is Gabe right?" Emma asked curiously.

"Well, Emma-" Kristen was about to answer, when the door burst open and Miss Kathy stalked in.

"Do I hear naughty children, who should be in bed but think the rules are above them?" she snapped. "I'm trying to get my sleep in too, but if I have to beat you to get what I please, then let's get it over with NOW!"

Kristen dove back into her bed quietly, and Emma closed her eyes. Miss Kathy, after eyeing the room for any suspicious behavior, and then finding none, left.

Right after the creaky wooden door slammed, Kristen got out of her bunk and walked over to Emma's bunk. Sure enough, the littler girl was sleeping soundly. Kristen felt guilty for forgetting to tell Emma a story, so she decided to sing instead.

She quietly sat on Emma's covers, and whispered a song her parents had sung to her as a child.

"_When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are, anything your heart desires will come to you…When your heart is in a dream, no request is too extreme, when you wish upon a star, like dreamers do…"_

Outside, the night began to glow, especially one star. Oblivious, Kristen sang on.

"_Fate is kind, she brings to those who love the sweet fulfillment of their secret longing. _

_Like a bolt out of the blue, takes steps in and sees you through, when you wish upon a star, your dreams come true…"_

After she sang her soft song, Kristen grew surprisingly tired and fell asleep on her little friend's bed.

Now the star was glimmering brightly. It cast a soft glow over Kristen and Emma. It even got to Gabe's bed where he slept with the "cool guys" in the corner.

Unknowingly to them, the three of them were being lifted up higher and higher in the air, and were eventually moving out the window.


	2. Arriving at Disney

Chapter 2: The Guide, The Cardslinger, and the…ummm..

The first thing to wake up Gabe was the cold air. Normally, he was a pretty heavy sleeper, but his worn-out times 10 pajamas didn't preserve heat so well.

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was that he was FLYING. No, for real, he was FLYING, and Kristen and Emma were flying with him. Huh, he thought, wasn't I yelling at them a few minutes ago? Or was it an hour? It's still dark out, so it wasn't last night.

Kristen woke up next. She was an even heavier sleeper than Gabe. Of course, the first thing she did was fly around, probably looking for Emma, Gabe guessed. Kristen found Emma, and she put her arms around the younger girl to keep her warm.

How sweet, he thought. A mini-family. He allowed a small smile to emerge on his face. Gabe had known, but almost forgotten, what it was like to have a real family. He had had to watch his loving parents get ripped to shreds by a gang. He knew the stories of everyone at the orphanage, and none of them had had to see what he'd seen.

To take a break from his dark past, Gabe looked down. What he saw amazed him.

They definitely weren't anywhere near the orphanage. They were someplace much, much brighter, with more lights and near a dark blue ocean. The lights sparkled, but the three kids could hear the waves crashing. It was awesome.

Then, they involuntarily swooped down into one of the most brightly lit places of all.

Being from a small family in Texas, Gabe couldn't have told you that he was headed to Disney World. However, he and the others were. They were heading straight for the window on the top of a huge castle. Kristen pulled Emma closer to her, and Gabe put his hands in front of his face, preparing for impact. It never came.

They passed right through the window as if it were air, and all three kids were sent crashing to the ground.

"Sorry about the bad landing, fellas." A very chipper voice stepped out of the corner. The voice, as it turned out, belonged to a mouse. Even Gabe had seen his face before, but only on a bib for toddlers or something.

"Mickey Mouse? YOU'RE REAL?!" exclaimed Emma.

"Ha ha, of course I am, Emma."

"You know my name? YOU KNOW MY NAME?! WOW!" Emma was jumping for joy.

"While she's jumping around, let me explain things to you two," Mickey said, his tone becoming more serious. Emma, unknowingly, had bounced out of the room.

"You see, everything in Disney is real. Every hero, every villain, you name it. However, as of about 14 years ago, the villains have been getting unruly. They're trying to take over Disney and everything it believes in. Unfortunately, with all of them working together, they just might succeed, especially now, with lots of parents dead or gone missing, or just all the unhappiness in the world in general. It's no coincidence you three are orphans. The villains made that happen. Now, there is good to all this. After all, what would Disney be if it were run by villains, ha ha? You three are some of the most powerful wizards that the world of Disney has ever seen. However, you have potential in three very different departments. For example, Emma here is someone we like to call the Guide. She can see things that you both can't."

"Like what, where Miss Kathy hid her lollipops?" Gabe asked sarcastically. He meant for it to be sarcastic, but it was true. One day, Miss Kathy had brought home a huge bag of Dum-Dum lollipops and one lollipop would go to the best behaved kid that week. Best behaved meaning being a complete suck-up to Miss Kathy. Unsurprisingly, nobody went for it. However, there was this one part of the story that was so weird and didn't make sense…

"How do you think she found out where Miss Kathy hid them?" asked Mickey.

Now the rest of the lollipop story made perfect sense to Gabe, at least, in its own twisted way, it did. One day, Emma had somehow figured out EXACTLY where Miss Kathy had hid her lollipops. At first, no one believed her, but then a few of the sneaky kids went downstairs and came back up with lollipops in their hands. They said that they followed Emma's directions perfectly.

Gabe couldn't think of anything to defend his pride with, so he just let it slide.

"You, Gabe, are someone who is known as the Cardslinger, which means you have access to these."

Mickey proceeded to take 65 cards out of his pocket. Gabe didn't understand how they all fit there, but hey, this was Disney for you.

"These cards can only be activated once you meet people in the World of Disney, which you will really soon. You have to meet them, and then, when the story is over, you'll gain some new magic. The way to use it is simple. You just hold the card up in the air. Since two of them are mine, you have two spells to use, at least, for now anyway."

Gabe didn't understand how Mickey could say all that in one breath, but hey, it worked for him! He took the cards from Mickey. Secretly, he was relieved that they were cards and not, say, a magic wand or something cheesy like that. Gabe was always extremely good at trading card games, and knowing exactly which cards to play at the right times. Unsurprisingly, he was undefeated at card games. He hoped those skills would come into play. If they did, he'd

"Finally, Kristen. You'll get your weapon shortly. I don't want to tell you what it is, but it will be pretty cool, I'll tell you that! Oh yeah, and you get control of the Songbook, which pretty much means that you're the navigator of the group. The holder of the Songbook gets to sing the song that will lead them to the next world on their journey. You only have to sing a couple of phrases though. It doesn't matter."

"Wait, I sang the song When You Wish Upon a Star by accident. Did it do anything?" Kristen asked curiously.

"No, because you weren't in the World. Now, please hurry! We haven't got time to waste! I'll give you some pixie dust so that you can fly again."

"Where are we flying to?" asked Kristen.

Mickey pressed a book into Kristen's hands. It had a soft brown leather cover and well-worn pages. It was also kind of wide, and somewhat bulky, but not heavy.

"Here, this is the Songbook." Kristen couldn't believe how worn out the material was. It was almost like others had held the book before her. Maybe they were people who had been on this quest and failed. Kristen shivered.

"Before we take off, there's just one very tiny problem we have to solve first, and it's kind of important," Gabe interrupted.

"What's that?" asked Kristen.

"Where the hell is Emma?"


	3. Departure from reality

Chapter 3

While Mickey had talked to Gabe and Kristen, Emma had wandered off, away from the conversation. She was still small, so she got bored easily, and conversations that were serious bothered her, even if they were initiated by Mickey Mouse. She had instead decided to explore Cinderella's Castle, though she didn't know what it was called. On her way down the stairs, she saw stained glass on the wall. Painted on the glass was a picture of a beautiful blonde girl in a blue dress. Emma didn't know who she was. She just kept going.

She wound up in a room that was bigger than the whole orphanage. It also had lots of tables. Emma guessed that it was some sort of restaurant. She didn't understand why a castle had a restaurant. As she was pondering it, she heard two pairs of footsteps thunder down the stairs.

"Emma? Emma?" That was Gabe's voice, Emma thought. He and Kristen must be near her.

"I'm right over here!" she yelled.

A few seconds later, Kristen and Gabe came running, or in Gabe's case, tumbling, down the stairs. Kristen laughed, and ran to hug Emma, but, being the klutz she is, tripped as she was running. Emma started to laugh, and then she fell over backwards by accident, and they all ended up laughing at themselves. Even if nothing else made sense from this point forward, at least they had each other, even if Gabe was a jerk and Emma was defiant and Kristen was, well, Kristen.

Mickey, walking down the stairs so that he could give the three his approval and send them on their way, smiled to himself at the way they acted. It reminded him of when he was with Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, and Pluto, in a place where he didn't have to act kingly all the time, and could just be himself.

"All right, you three, enough goofing off," Mickey tried to reprimand, but he just couldn't do the whole bossy and scary thing. However, the trio did stop laughing for a minute.

"It's time for the adventure to begin. Are you ready?"

The three nodded.

"Okay, then." Then Mickey murmured a spell. When he was finished he whispered something that Emma thought was, "Gosh, I hope I got it right."

In Emma's opinion, he did, because the songbook started to glow.

"Um, what did he just do?" asked Kristen.

"Nothing," said Gabe. "Mick, what did you do?"

"The songbook is glowing! Can't you people see it?" Emma asked.

"Nope," said Kristen. Gabe agreed.

"But it's so obvious!" Emma stomped her foot in frustration. "Why don't we open it?"

They ended up opening the book, and on the first page, there was a new song waiting for them. They didn't know what to do with it, but Emma wanted to hear Kristen sing again, and the older girl couldn't refuse. The tone was a little off, but what could you expect from someone who had never watched Brother Bear before?

"Tell everybody I'm on my way

New friends and new places to see

With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way

And there's no where else I'd rather be"

And with that, the three were transported from Cinderella's Castle to…well, they didn't know. However, they did know that wherever they went, it would be pretty crazy, and Kristen would have to learn how to be at least a little more reckless, and Gabe would have to at least get along with the rest of the crew, and Emma would have to please stop wandering around, because who knew what was going to be behind every corner.

**Lyrics are from (with my own personal grammatical corrections), just to give credit where credit is due. **

**I actually have only seen Brother Bear once, and the only parts I remember are the transformation, how he met the mooses Frank and Don (is that right?), and that the main character's name is Koda. Anyway, that's all I remember of it. I also remember that I didn't like it as much as some of the others.**


	4. The Girl Who Owns the Weather

Chapter 4: The Girl Who Owns the Weather

The trio flew through the skies of Orlando, Florida, and eventually soared so high that their faces felt like they were being pulled off. Then, they stopped in front of a place that looked like a dark castle.

"Well, who's going to go in first?" asked Kristen. She looked a little scared, and who could blame her? She was the only one without powers or magic cards.

"Well, I don't think it matters. On the inside, there aren't any traps. We should be able go inside whenever we want to," Emma said, because she was able to see through buildings.

The three cautiously made their way inside.

The interior of the castle was nothing to brag about. It was rather bleak, with no real decoration. It was dark, and a little chilly.

"I see light in the living room!" Emma shouted. "It looks like there are two men in there. They look old, like, grandpa old, and there's a fire going in the fireplace."

"Okay, Emma, lead the way!" Kristen exclaimed. Truth be told, she was creeped out by this place.

And lead the way she did. Emma expertly got them through the maze that was this castle. When they reached the living room, there were in fact, two men in there. One of them looked very happy and had a long white beard and was wearing a sky blue outfit. The other looked rather stern. He also had a long beard, but he looked at least 10 years younger, and was wearing a dark blue outfit with white moons and stars on it. They matched his hat.

He was holding three hollow light blue tubes in his hand, along with a holster for them. Kristen wondered what they were. Maybe they were a magic staff when they were put together?

"Ah, good, you've arrived at last! My name is Merlin. That grouch over there is Yen Sid. I trust you're the three who are supposed to save the World as we know it?"

"I guess we are," Kristen replied.

"Yeah, Kristen, Emma and I are. You're not. What kind of powers do you have anyway? The power of the Extremely Annoying Babysitter for Emma?"

"NO! Gabe, shut up! Actually, I don't know what my powers are. Do you know?" Kristen asked.

"As a matter of fact, we do," said Yen Sid. "Actually, it was quite hard designing a weapon for you. You don't have raw magical power like Emma, and you're not a card playing genius like Gabe. We had to make a weapon for you, just like we made the cards for Gabe. Enter the Weather Staff, or the WS for short. It can control the weather for you. However, we can't teach you how to use this staff. That you'll have to learn on your own."

He handed Kristen the three hollow blue tubes and the holster for them. Kristen tied it around her left thigh and placed the tubes inside, one in each mini-holster clipped onto the leather.

"Thank you so much!"

"Oh yes, and Gabe, we have some things for you too," Merlin yelled as the trio was just about to head out.

"Give me one of your blank cards, and give Yen Sid another one."

"Okay," Gabe said with a blasé attitude as he pulled two cards out of his pocket. Merlin took one, and Yen Sid took the other one. The cards both glowed slightly. When the glow stopped, they gave the cards back to Gabe.

"AWESOME!" Gabe yelled out really loudly. "I got a fireball spell, and I got a magic hat! I don't know what the hat does, but it looks like a more powerful card than this beanstalk thingy."

Merlin laughed, while Yen Sid said, "Careless boy," under his breath.

Before they left, Merlin gave Kristen a backpack and explained that the backpack was a magic backpack that always expanded enough room in a magical dimension to store anything and everything that they might possibly need. He told her that he and Yen Sid had already put essentials for their travels inside.

"Good luck children! Oh how I wish you three could just be more grown up, but I guess it can't be helped. This World has always been run by children, and it always will," Merlin smiled as he gave Kristen the backpack.

"All right! Let's go you two. We've got worlds to save!" Gabe yelled loudly, bringing more warmth into the castle at that moment.

"Okay!" Emma jumped up and down. Kristen just smiled and yelled,

"Goodbye Merlin! Goodbye Yen Sid! Thank you for everything you've done for us!"

"Oh, of course! Hopefully we'll meet again!" Merlin yelled back, as Gabe sprinkled pixie dust on everyone.

Merlin waved cheerfully as the kids took off and soared into the sky. Yen Sid just decided to stand there, and allowed a rare small smile to appear on his face.

_I just know these three can save the world_ Merlin thought, _but I really had hoped that they'd be a bit more organized._

Meanwhile, up in the sky, the kids were thinking about where they should go.

"Great," Gabe muttered. "First time out of the gate, and we're ALREADY lost! This is just wonderful."

"We're not lost!" Emma yelled. "I see a light! Come on guys, this way!"

Without question, the other two followed her through the light and whatever was in store for them.


	5. It Isn't a Party Here in Agrabah

**Well, sorry it took so long for a new chapter! Trust me, sometimes it's longer. However, I'm always sorry for not being able to update quickly. I hope this chapter will make up for it. WE FINALLY FIGURE OUT WHERE OUR HEROES WENT! YAY :D! Please REVIEW. It makes me happy :). **

Chapter 5

As it turned out, what was waiting for them was a blast of hot air. Hot meaning 100 degrees or more. It was sweltering. Thankfully, their outfits had adapted to this drastic change in temperature. Instead of wearing the pajamas that they had been at the start of their adventure, Emma was wearing a white, undecorated dress that still covered her respectably and made her look like the child she was. Gabe was practically shirtless, with a light blue undone vest that didn't have a zipper, and baggy tan pants. Kristen, unlike Emma, hadn't been as lucky to get a conservative dress. She had a light purple veil covering the lower half of her face, and had a matching color top that showed off a lot of her skinny midriff, and loose pants in the same color.

" Now that we know it's hot, why don't we get some sunblock?" Kristen asked. "We'll get fried if we stay like this in this heat for a while."

"You mean, EMMA and YOU will get fried. I'm a man now, I won't get burned, or even singed," Gabe retorted.

"I was talking about everyone," Kristen shot back.

"Kristen's right. I feel really hot. Maybe sunblock would help," Emma suggested.

"Fiiine," Gabe groaned.

"See, I told you," Kristen smirked. "Now then, let's see if they packed anything like that in this backpack."

When the trio opened the backpack, they did in fact find sunblock, along with three filled canteens of water, sleeping bags, some maps of different territories and exotic places(Kristen claimed them as hers), binoculars (Emma wore those on her neck), a silver magic wand (also obviously for Emma), some snacks like trail mix, chips and cookies, food that could be made just by pouring some water on it, and finally, an elaborately decorated key.

"I think I'll take that," Gabe said, and grabbed the key out of Kristen's hands. "I'm the only one without an item yet."

With that, they put everything else back in the backpack and started walking through the desert that seemed to go on forever.

Thankfully, the gang had dropped about a mile or so away from a town, so after an hour or two of walking, they made it to the poorer end of a village. In the distance, they saw a castle, so they thought it would be a good idea to head in that general direction.

Once they got to the town, they quickly were caught up in a riot. A teenage boy with tan skin, short dark hair, a vest like Gabe's in purple and baggy white pants accompanied by a monkey on his shoulder and carrying a loaf of bread in his hand raced past them with an angry mob of fat men in black vests and pants wearing turbans and waving swords in the air stupidly. He was saying something along the lines of, "One jump ahead of the breadline, one swing ahead of the sword."

The boy in the vest passed the loaf to Gabe, and said, "Thanks for being here, bud!" while racing off and grabbing another loaf of bread along the way, still accompanied by the monkey.

"Street rat!" one of them yelled, and grabbed Gabe by his vest.

"Hey, wait a second!" Gabe yelled. "I'm not your guy! He gave me the loaf of bread and then just ran off."

"It doesn't matter; you're the boy in the vest with the bread, and you sure look a lot like the kid we were chasing," said Fat Guard 1.

"Yeah, for all we know, you're relatives," said Fat Guard 2.

"Your friend, brother, or whatever he is in your life have stolen lots of things from the markets of Agrabah," said Fat Guard 1.

"Now that we've caught one of you, we can bring you to jail," said Fat Guard 2.

Gabe didn't know what was going on, but he doubted the guards would believe him if he told them the truth, 'Yeah, I'm not your guy. I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. My buddies and I just walked into your town after being teleported in from another dimension. Sorry about that. Can you let me go now?', so he made up a more believable lie.

"Yeah, he's one of the people in the Youth Street Gang of Agrabah. I'm also a core member. We work together on bread stealing missions sometimes. By the way, was this place named by a sheep or something? You know, Agra-BAAAAAAAAAAA?"

"Take him away!" yelled Fat Guard 1. "Also, send some men out to look for the boy who gave him the bread, on the double!"

"We should also accuse him of rape and kidnapping women for him being here with this beautiful lady," said Fat Guard 2, obviously trying to flirt with Kristen. Gabe could tell by the disgusted look on her face that the feeling wasn't mutual.

"Let's just go," said Fat Guard 1. Fat Guard 2, after leering at Kristen some more, walked off with him. Kristen and Emma were both shocked, and all they could do was watch as Gabe was dragged away by the police of Agrabah for doing absolutely nothing.

"Let's go try and find that boy in the vest," said Emma. "I'd like to punch him in the face for doing that to Gabe."

"Agreed," said Kristen, and the two girls went to go find that boy in the vest who had framed their friend.


End file.
